vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Traditional Magic
Traditional Magic is one of the oldest and purest forms of sorcery inherent to the Earth and the forces of nature. Traditional Magic is undoubtedly the most popular form of witchcraft known-to-man, however it is also the most exhausting. This is mainly due to the fact that whenever a witch uses this power they must exert their own energy, causing them to experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue, and minor nosebleeds. Bonnie Bennett explained the limits of this power to Jeremy Gilbert, saying that if she pushed too hard, it would push back. History The history of Traditional Magic dates as far back to the beginning of Creation. Traditional Magic is the energy of the Earth itself. It is the very essence of which binds all things together. Traditional Magic is famous for drawing its energy from the natural world and may be used however a witch sees fit. Contrary to other forms of witchcraft, Traditional Magic does not violate the laws of nature, but is simply a law unto itself that remains a mystery by scientific means. The Great Divide During the Archaic period in Greece, the witches of the Greek community lived in blissful harmony with one another. During this period of time, all witches practiced Traditional Magic because at the time there weren't any other forms of witchcraft to practice. However, after a powerful witch named Qetsiyah created an immortality spell, this controversial act caused the witches to divide into two groups: conventional and unconventional. The conventional witches saw the immorality spell as a violation of the natural law that all living creatures must die. These witches sought to border the limitations of magic by creating religious commandments that every witch should adhere. However, a subgroup of witches who held unconventional beliefs about magic saw the immorality spell as a revelation of divine potential and flouted the testaments of their peers. These differences of opinion created a rift between the witches that would last for more than two millennia. After the same witch who created the immortality spell, failed to win the heart of her true love, Silas, she devised a plan to confine his soul inside of a supernatural purgatory called "The Other Side", which she also created. This purgatory was designed to imprison the soul of every supernatural spirit who died. While later supernatural creatures such as vampires and werewolves were damned to spend all of eternity in a state of solitude, where they were prevented from interacting with the other spirits on the Other Side; witches were not constricted to this rule and were given supreme authority and power. The accumulation of all non-living witches on the Other Side became known as the Spirits. Together, the Spirits were known to possess an ethereal field of collective knowledge and power that could be accessed by any witch who called upon their assistance. This form of witchcraft became known as "spirit magic". It is known that whenever a witch would call upon the Spirits for help, they were drawing energy from the witches on the Other Side. Unlike other forms of magic, spirit magic is highly dependent on the cooperation of the Spirits and can only be used as the Spirits see fit. Because of this, the Spirits discovered that they could dominate the living witches from the Other Side by punishing anyone who used magic unconventionally. At some point in time, the conventional witches sought to exterminate their enemies by calling upon the Spirits to cast a powerful curse that would prevent them from practicing Traditional Magic. This curse was designed so that whenever these infidels would attempt to draw energy from the Earth, the forces of nature would turn against them by creating earthquakes, hurricanes, tornadoes, and other natural disasters as a means to wipe them out of existence. These witches became known as "Travelers" as a quip for the fact that the curse forced these witches to live nomadic lifestyles. The Travelers were constantly on the move, never allowed to remain in one place for too long out of fear that the curse would kill them. Fueled with anger and animosity, the Travelers killed Qetsiyah as they blamed her for their accursed condition. They also developed a deep hatred toward the Spirits who cursed them and the witches who channeled them. Determined to break the curse, the Travelers would spend the next two-thousand years as parasites known as "passengers", where they would inhabit the body of other living creatures waiting for the appropriate time to break the spell. During the Middle Ages, a Traveler named Markos discovered that nature had created mortal copies of Amara and Silas as a way to restore balance within the world due to the effects of their immortality. These creatures became known as "doppelgangers" and their blood had the power to reverse all magic that did not come from the Earth. Knowing that the blood of the doppelgangers was the key to breaking the curse, Markos enacted a love spell that would draw the doppelgangers together. This way, when the time was right, the Travelers could use both the blood of Amara's shadow-self and Silas' shadow-self to undo the spirit magic that plagued every Traveler across the globe. Spells and Rituals *'Tomb Spell: '''A spell that prevents a vampire from existing outside the tomb located beneath Fell's Church. This spell lasted for 145 years until Bonnie and her grams broke the spell. **'Tomb Counter Spell: Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos! A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the Tomb Spell. *'Pentagram Spell: Incendia! ''A spell that is able to create a field of fire in the shape of a pentagram. It was used to destroy the Bennett Talisman. *'Fire Decreasing Spell: ''Ex Spiritum In Tacullum, En Terrum Incendium, Phasmatos Salves A Distum! A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the intensity of a fire. *'Locator Spell: '''Caster will receive a vision the object/person's location. **Incantation: 'Phasmatos Tribum, Nax Ex Veras, Saquitas Sanguinem. **'Ingredients/Requirement: '''Map, Object belonging to target. **'Used by: Liv Parker and Bonnie Bennett. *'''Séance Spell: ''A spell used to contact the spirits of the other side. Powerful witches are able to seek specific spirits and may in turn, be possessed by them. In that respect, a witch acts much like a medium and allows said spirit to interact with the physical plane.'' **''Incantation: Phasmatos Manex San Diomox, Firowa Diamore. Phasmatos Manex San Adiamox, Firowa Diomore. **'Requirement: '''Candles **'Used by: 'Bonnie Bennett first used it to contact her ancestor Emily Bennett who was at the time haunting her through her mystical talisman. The second she used it to contact Emily on request by Stefan to inquire information about a cure for werewolf bites. *'Banishing Spell: ''A spell that is able to remove the presence of an unwanted person or spirit.'' **'Incantation: 'Phasmatos Redux Redismo Sus Terra. **'Used by: '''Bonnie Bennett *'Manifestation Spell: '''A spell that is able to reveal the presence of a ghost to the living, also known as veil matter. **Incantation: 'Phasmatos Obscuram, Ex Luces Estnes Qua Umbres, Natus Ignavum Evitem, Phasmatos Obscuram, Ex Luces Estnes Qua Umbres. '' **'Used by: Bonnie Bennett *'''Pain Infliction Spell: ''The spell will cause strong pain & nosebleeds to the victim, enough to subdue & eventually kill them.'' **''Kai's Incantation: Phasmatos superous em animi... **'''Olivia's Incantation: ''Phasmatos Pyrox Morsinus Illum...'' *Disempowerment Spell: 'The spell allows one witch to strip another of their power. **''Incantation: Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo. **'Ingredients/Requirement: '''Physical contact with the witch. **'Used by: 'Jonas Martin as a punishment in order to strip Bonnie Bennett of her powers. *'Astral Projection Spell: ''A spell that is able to transport the spiritual body of a person to another area within the world. However, whatever happens to the spiritual body of the witch will be inflicted on the physical form.'' **Incantation: 'Phasmatos Tribum, Nax Ex Veras, Es Tas Sue Sasta Nanse, Transum Viso. Mas Tenas Quisa, Nas Metam. '' **'Ingredient/Requirement: Another witch to anchor their body. **'Used by: '''Luka Martin, with the help of his father performed this spell in order to find and un-dagger Elijah. *'Instability Spell: ''A spell that charges a personal item of someone with energy so that when it is turned to ash, it will be able to incapacitate a certain person.'' **''Incantation: Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis. **'''Ingredients/Requirements: ''Personal item of the target.'' **'Used by: '''Bonnie Bennett when she used this spell in order to help the Salvatore brothers successfully subdue Katherine. *'Original Unlinking Spell: '''The spell will destroy the link between the original vampires, therefore the death of one original vampire will not affect the others. **Incantation: 'Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos. Di Conjunctos, Sol Facto! Phasmatos Devos Male! **'Ingredients/Requirement: '''Candles and blood from the original vampires. **'Used by: Bonnie Bennett performed this spell under Klaus command in order to reverse the link between him and his siblings that his mother Esther had created. * Qetsiyah's Imprisoning Spell: A powerful spell that allows enchanted vines will keep the target in place. The vines can't be broken by anyone until the witch who cast the spell reverses it. ** '''Incantation: '''Unknown ** '''Ingredients: '''Vines ** '''Used by: The powerful witch, Qetsiyah used this spell in order to subdue Stefan so that she could link him & his doppelganger Silas. * Qetsiyah's Brain-Linking Spell: ''A powerful linking spell that connects the mind of a doppelganger to that of their immortal, using the doppelganger's energy in order to fry the immortal's brain and render their mental abilities useless.'' ** Incantation: '''Adatu Khan Leala Ghan Breatvis Shemil. ** '''Ingredients: '''Circle of herbs, The targeted immortal's doppelganger ** '''Used by: The powerful witch, Qetsiyah performed this spell by channeling the power of the herbs she surrounded herself with in order to connect Stefan to Silas and neutralize his mental abilities. * Qetsiyah's Pain Infliction Spell: A powerful spell that allows the witch to inflict pain on the victim. Similar to the non-verbal pain infliction power used by most witches but done possibly when one requires it quick but do not have the mental concentration to passively cast it. ** Incantation: '''Ah Sha Lana ** '''Used by: The powerful witch, Qetsiyah used this spell under her breath as Damon was strangling her. * Qetsiyah's Locator Spell: ''A powerful locator spell which allows the caster to receive visions of the object's/person's location anywhere even if it is constantly moving.'' ** Incantation: ''Vitto Brosche Tarem Car Manifesto Fen.'' ** Ingredients/Requirement: '''Qetsiyah's Talisman ** '''Used by: The powerful witch, Qetsiyah, enhanced by the power of her Talisman, used this spell with Traditional Magic to find the location of her mystical Anchor. * Qetsiyah's Heart-Desiccation Spell:'' 'An extremely powerful spell that's stops a heart from working through magic alone. Blood will stop flowing and the body of the target will desiccate.'' ** '''Incantation: '''A Vita Exahi. Isespotro Adimasero. ** '''Requirements: '''Physical contact with the target's heart. ** '''Used by: The powerful witch, Qetsiyah performed this spell in order to desiccate Silas. The spell paralyzed him in place, which allowed Qetsiyah to push her hand into his chest & squeeze his heart in order to enact the spell. * Solar Boundary Spell: The spell is bound to the sun, therefore, the targets will be trapped inside of a certain location until sun-down that day. ** Incantation: '''Unknown ** Requirements: Sun as a binding agent ** '''Used by: Silas used this spell in order to trap Stefan & Qetsiyah inside of her cabin so that he could find the Anchor first. *'Fire Spell: 'A spell that is able to create fire or ignite flammable (and nonflammable) objects such as alcohol. **''Incantation: Incendia / Phasmatos Incendia (Alternative). **'Used by: '''It was first used by Emily Bennett to destroy her mystical talisman by igniting a pentagram she drew on the ground. More recently used by Bonnie Bennett when she was trapped inside the prison dimension. Used against Kai by igniting a pool of alcohol surrounding him. *'Telekinesis Spell: ''A spell to induce telekinesis.'' **Incantation: 'Motus / Phasmatos Motus Robix (Alternative). **'Used by: '''Olivia Parker and Bonnie Bennett. *'Explosion Spell: A spell that violently explodes all objects surrounding the target while telekinetically moving them towards the target at the same time. '' **Incantation: 'Vatos **'Used by: '''Bonnie Bennett has used this spell during one of her confrontations with Kai, though the spell only slowed him down for a little while. *'Chain-Breaking Spell: A spell that breaks the chains holding the witch.'' **Incantation: 'Fractos '' **'Used by: Josette Parker used this spell to unchain herself. *'''Absorbing a Spell's Magic: ''The spell allows a witch to absorb the magic of a certain spell focused in the earth. However, only spells of higher level offer the witch actual, or great power, by causing a wind storm.'' **''Incantation: Magia tollox de terras. Utera aso utox. **'Requirement: '''Physical contact with the earth holding the magic. **'Used by: 'Kai performed this spell in order to extract all of the Traveler magic from the purifying spell and absorb it, which gave him access to a great amount of power. *'Acid-Blood Spell: ''A spell that will turn another persons blood into acid.'' **Incantation: 'Phasmatos navaro pulsus sanguinox. **'Used by: '''Kai used this spell on Elena, during his practice of magic. However, the first time he knocked her out while the second time, he melted her daylight ring. *'The Merge: The Merge is a powerful ritual and a practiced tradition of the Gemini Coven. It works by merging the strength of twin witches. The twin who is naturally stronger absorbs the other twin's magic and the weaker twin dies.'' **Incantation: 'Sanguinem desimilus... Sanguinem generis fiantus. **'Ingredients/Requirements: '''A Celestial event as a source of power / Blood drawn from both witches. **'Used by: '''Leaders of the Gemini Coven. Lucas and Malachai Parker. Users of Traditional Magic *Qetsiyah *Silas *Travelers (Formely) *Esther Mikaelson (Formely) *Emily Bennett *Sheila Bennett *Abby Bennett Wilson (Formely) *Bonnie Bennett *Lucy *Luka Martin *Aja *Liv Parker *Luke Parker *Joshua Parker *Malachai Parker *Josette Parker Trivia *According to Bonnie Bennett, Traditional Magic is the oldest form of witchcraft. *According to Esther Mikaelson, the pentagram represents Traditional Magic. *According to Luka Martin, witches who practice Traditional Magic can increase their strength by channeling external forces of energy (e.g. the elements, the Moon, the Sun, etc.) *Traditional Magic is highly dependent on the level of knowledge a witch has over the elements of the Earth and the forces of nature. *The Travelers are unable to practice Traditional Magic due to a powerful curse that prevents them from channeling the Earth's energy. *Witches who practice Traditional Magic are capable of becoming extremely powerful though it requires immense practice and training. Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers Category:Witches